Real life does not have happily ever after
by CAG's pupil
Summary: A small story I came up with after watching tonights episode. What happens when the gang return to Sherwood Forest? Warning slight spoilers to the end of season 2 and character death implied. Please read and tell me what you think


**A/N I saw the episode tonight and this popped into my head please R&R**

* * *

Robin and the gang returned to Nottingham, though the gang was three less than had originally set out for the Holy Land. Robin without his trademark smirk or smile rode at the front of the gang, the others rode behind him in silence not wanting to disturb his thoughts. 

When they reached Knighton there was a cry from one of the huts.

"It's Robin Hood, he's back. Come quickly it's Robin." a woman cried running from her house to greet him.

More people ran out of their houses to greet them.

"Robin, we thought you had been captured, we feared you would never return." another woman said as she reached his horse.

Robin looked at them with sad eyes, not saying anything for a long time. Finally Allan took pity on him and was about to say something and put him out of his misery when Robin held up his hand.

"I am sorry, we have neglected you." he said climbing down off his horse and rummaging through his bags finding what little food they had left after their journey, "This is all I have, but someone will bring more soon I promise."

"God bless you Robin." the woman said as she took the food.

Robin mounted his horse and they were about to continue when a younger woman came through the crowd and stood nearby.

"So this is the Robin Hood I have heard so much about." she cried, "Well you can save me any day."

Robin looked at her, "You must be new to town," he sighed sadly.

"I have just arrived from Rotherham, to help my aunt." she explained, batting her eyelashes shamelessly.

"Well, welcome to Nottingham." Robin said before riding off towards the forest.

"What is wrong with him, don't tell me he is married." the woman said slightly put out.

John looked at her an sighed, "He was, she died a few days ago." he replied gravely

"Not Marian, not Lady Marian." one of the older woman cried, "I have known them since they were babes, he has always loved her. The poor boy"

The gang looked at her sadly and then sighing they followed Robin towards Sherwood forest and home.

xxxxx

They rode along in silence yet again and when they got to the camp it seemed strange and less like home than it could ever have been. Robin was already sat at the back of the camp staring off into space. The rest of the gang left him where he was and got on with what needed doing. It was many hours before Much finally disturbed him to bring him some food.

"Master, come you must eat." he said timidly.

Robin looked at him with haunted eyes, "Why her?" he breathed grabbing Much's arm, "Why her? Why not me? I am the outlaw, I am the one that is always fighting, I should be dead."

"No master, do not talk like that. We are not the ones that decided who lives and dies. We are not god." Much cried.

Something in Robin changed suddenly, his eyes becoming softer and he even managed to smile slightly before sighing, "No, we are not. I think I may turn in for the night."

"But master you have not eaten."

Robin turned to Much smiling warmly at him, " I am not hungry", then he climbed into his bunk and turned away from them so ending the conversation.

Much sidled back over to the gang and sat down putting the bowl meant for Robin down beside him.

"I'm worried about him." he sighed picking up his own bowl.

"Well how would you feel if you finally got to be with the one person you truly loved and then they are taken away from you forever?" Allan said staring into his bowl.

They all looked at him surprised that Allan of all people would come up with something like that, but he had a point.

They were silent for a moment all lost in there own thoughts. Finally Much looked up.

"Do you think he will ever be alright?" he asked.

"Eventually. It will take time and the pain will never go away. But in time it will not hurt as much." John sighed, knowing something about what Robin was going through.

Yet again there was an uncomfortable silence that was yet again filled by Much.

"It was not supposed to happen like this, they were supposed to live happily ever after." he sighed.

"Real life does not have happily ever after." a voice came from Robin's bunk.

They all turned to look at Robin, but he still had his back to them, and not being able to think of anything to say they went back to their food.

A while later Much went to bed while Allan and John went to take first watch, all hoping that maybe tomorrow things wouldn't be as bad.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think**


End file.
